Rose et Scorpius Nienawiść i Miłość dzieli tylko
by nevvv
Summary: Historia miłości Rose Weasley i Scorpius'a Malfoy'a. Czy tą dwójkę może połączyć prawdziwe uczucie? Opowiadanie dostępne też pod adresem: rose-et-scorpius . blogspot . com
1. Chapter 1

Krajobrazy szybko migały za oknem. Rose tępo wpatrywała się w nowe drzewka, domki, pola. Znów jechała do Hogwartu, już szósty raz. Albus nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu. Spojrzała w jego stronę. Chłopak siedział sobie wygodnie i czytał jakąś książkę. No tak, to właśnie cały on. Wtem sielankę przerwało wtargnięcie jakiegoś zziajanego osobnika do ich przedziału.

- Matko! Nareszcie bezpieczny! – wydyszał James Potter i oklapł na siedzenie obok kuzynki. Spojrzała na niego. Jego rozczochrana zazwyczaj czarna czupryna, była w jeszcze gorszym nieładzie, a orzechowe oczy świeciły się od podekscytowania.

- Co się znowu stało? – zapytała go Weasley.

- Musiałem uciekać przed jakąś Romildą! Nie żebym przesadzał, ale ona wyglądała jakby chciała mnie zjeść! – zarechotał tylko głupawo. Wyrwał Albus'owi książkę z ręki i zaśmiał się. – Te młody! Brat przyszedł, przywitałbyś się! – Al spojrzał tylko na niego kątem oka, zabrał książkę i wrócił do lektury. Znów powrócił monotonny nastrój. Zaraz przerwał go jednak widocznie znudzony James i odpowiedział kilka, o dziwo, naprawdę śmiesznych żartów. Posiedział tak z nimi chwilę i wyszedł mówiąc coś o czekającym na niego Fred'zie. Rose postanowiła, że nie będzie się nudzić i także wyciągnęła książkę, _Jak przeżyć w razie napadu każdego magicznego stworzenia?_ Luny Lovegood-Scamander. Chyba jako jedyna osoba w Weasley'owo-Potter'owej rodzinie naprawdę na serio traktowała jej twórczość. Nawet szczerze cieszyła się z autografu autorki widniejącego na pierwszej stronie trzymanego przez nią w dłoniach egzemplarzu. Była jej prawdziwym fanem. Co z tego, że większość tych rzeczy nie istnieje? Uwielbiała ciocię za to, że była sobą i oddawała się swej pasji. Dodatkowo okazało się, że ma talent pisarski i jej dzieła świetnie się czytało. Tak świetnie, że dziewczyna i jej kuzyn, także pochłonięty w lekturze, nie zauważyli, kiedy dotarli do celu. Dał im o tym znać gwar panujący na korytarzu. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie.

- Cholera! – zdenerwował się Potter. Przyjaciele skoczyli, by migiem przebrać się w szkolne szaty. Na korytarzu panowały praktycznie pustki. Pobiegli do wyjścia. Już mieli wsiadać do pociągu, kiedy Rose przypomniała sobie o czymś i uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w głowę.

- Zapomniałam! Moja kochana książka! – dziewczyna rzuciła się z powrotem do pociągu. Wpadła do niego zziajana i szybkim krokiem weszła do zajmowanego wcześniej przedziału. Książka jak gdyby nigdy nic leżała sobie na siedzeniu. Weasley chwyciła ją i wznowiła szaleńczy bieg. Dopadła ostatniego powozu. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie on. Siedział tam. Znowu on. Wiecznie na niego wpadała. Rzucili sobie rytualne wrogie spojrzenia. Scorpius Malfoy. Nic się nie zmienił przez te dwa miesiące. Dalej był wysokim blondynem, o intensywnie niebieskich oczach. Usiadł naprzeciw niego. Dopiero teraz zauważyła siedzącego obok swojego wiecznego wroga chłopaka. Jak wcześniej mogła go nie zauważyć? Nie uganiała się jakoś specjalnie za chłopakami jak większość wychowanek Hogwartu, ale jego zanli wszyscy. Nathan Wayne, szukający i kapitan drużyny Krukonów w Quidditch'a To pewnie opary Malfoy'a tak niekorzystnie wpływały na jej świadomość ogólnoprzestrzenną i inne takie.

- Cześć. Jesteś Rose Weasley, prawda? Nathan Wayne – chłopak uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco i podał jej rękę. Rose lekko się zaróżowiła i wyciągnęła dłoń. Nathan uścisną ją delikatnie.

- Tak, zgadza się – posłała mu słodki uśmiech. Malfoy spojrzał na nią i wytrzeszczył oczy. Rose pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i przybrała minę z cyklu: nie gap się idioto, bo zaraz cię będą zbierać z ziemi do słoików. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i opadł zrezygnowany na siedzenie. Dziewczyna przeniosła zaś wzrok na przystojnego Krukona. Nie zachowuj się jak idiotka, skarciła się w myślach. Naprawdę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Dodatkowo był tu Malfoy! Dlaczego on ją musiał prześladować? Tym razem jednak na coś się przydał, bo Nathan przerwał niezręczną ciszę pytaniem skierowanym w stronę Ślizgona.

- Szykuje się ciężki sezon, prawda?

- Dla kogo ciężki, dla tego ciężki – odparł lekceważąco Scorpius i znów powrócił do obserwacji Rose. Ta prychnęła tylko lekceważąco. Dalszą część drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Weasley i Malfoy łypali tylko na siebie nieprzyjaźnie. Nathan obserwował to z lekkim rozbawieniem. Gdy powóz się zatrzymał, pierwsi wysiedli chłopacy. Krukon podał Gryfonie rękę, by pomóc jej wyjść. Ta spojrzała na nią, potem na przyglądającego się wszystkiemu Scorpiusa i ujęła dłoń Nathan'a. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wrednej uwagi Slizgona.

- Co ty Weasley już nawet chodzić nie umiesz? – warknął Malofy. Rose spojrzała na niego wściekła.

- Nawet jeśli, to jest to nie twój interes, Malfoy – ostatnie słowo wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Rose i Scorpius zajęli się obrzucaniem siebie nawzajem wyszukanymi epitetami. Nathan szedł z prawej strony Rose i co raz wybuchał śmiechem. Skłóceni wrogowie nawet tego nie zauważali. W końcu doszli do Wielkiej Sali. Rose pomachała Kruponowi, na Ślizgona tylko spojrzała z politowaniem i ruszyła w stronę Gryfonów. Lily pomachała w jej stronę. Rose zajęła miejsce między nią a Al'em. Rozpoczęła się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której dyrektor Julie Owens wygłosiła kolejną ze swoich jakże długich przemów. Kiedy skonczyła, wygłodniali uczniowie w końcu mogli zabrać się do jedzenia. Śpiąca już prawie Rose poczuła jak ktoś szturcha ją w bok. Spojrzała na podekscytowaną Lily.

- Nathan Wayne się na ciebie gapi! – powiedziała Potter. Weasley przybrała zdziwiony wyraz twarzy i obróciła się niepozornie w stronę stołu Krukonów. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na ich szukającym. Rzeczywiście chłopak spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała co ma robić w takiej sytuacji. Lekko się uśmiechnęła i przeniosła wzrok na następny stół. Siedział tam Malfoy. Patrzył się na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. Wykrzywiła się, uniosła głowę i obróciła w stronę siedzącego przed nią Hugo.

- Co tak tą szyją kręcisz? – zaśmiał się jej brat.

- Chciałbyś wiedzieć – zaszczebiotała wesoło Lily i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Rose. – Jakieś zmiany wyczuwam – wyszczerzyła się. Weasley zastanowiła się. Czy jej kuzynka uważa, że Nathan na nią leci? Byłoby to ciekawe, ale raczej niemożliwe. Zaraz, zaraz. To czemu wlepiałby w nią swoje ślepia? Reszta uczty minęła Rose na właśnie takich rozważaniach. Po kolacji udała się wraz z resztą przyjaciół do Wieży Gryffindor'u. Marzyła

tylko o tym by pójść spać, tak też zrobiła. Jutro czekał ją przecież ciężki dzień.

Oczywiście Rose musiała zaspać. To było zupełnie w jej stylu. Wściekła biegła szybko w stronę klasy Transmutacji. Jej matka oczywiście byłaby niezadowolona gdyby dowiedziała się o choćby najmniejszym spóźnieniu córki. Tak bardzo się spieszyła, że z rozpędu w kogoś dobiła.

- Auć – syknęła i dotknęła głowy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zatroskany głos. Dopiero teraz Rosie zauważyła, że dobiła do Nathan'a. Ten widocznie przejęty poczochrał jej obolałą głowę.

- To ja powinnam o to pytać – powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. – Przepraszam, że do ciebie dobiłam. Strasznie się spieszyłam.

- Nic nie szkodzi – Krukon wyszczerzył do niej swe białe zęby. Miłą chwilę musiało oczywiście przerwać pojawienie Malfoy'a. Szedł on w stronę sali Transmutacji wraz ze swoim ślizgońskim kolegą, Ian'em Devone.

- Weasley! Czy musisz zajmować cały korytarz?! – warknął w kierunku dziewczyny i łypnął na Nathan'a groźnie.

- Tak, jeśli ty chcesz nim przejść, Malfoy! – odwarknęła nieźle wkurzona Gryfonka. Krukon podszedł do Scorpius'a i powiedział twardym głosem:

- Coś mi się wydaje, że za dużo sobie pozwalasz, Scorpiusku.

- Zobaczymy się na boisku, Wayne! – wycedził Malfoy, ominął wrogą mu parkę i ruszył do klasy. Ian pobiegł za nim.

- Nie przejmuj się tym palantem – uśmiechnął się Nathan.

- Pewnie, że nie – zapewniła go Rose. – Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, że wszędzie się panoszy.

Wayne zaśmiał się tylko.

- To cześć! Muszę lecieć, bo lekcje się już zaczynają!

- No tak! – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna. – Do zobaczenia! – uśmiechnęła się i pomachała na pożegnanie. Gdy tylko się odwróciła na jej twarz wstąpił grymas złości. Ten pajac Malfoy jeszcze zobaczy! Już ona się o to postara! Weszła wściekła do klasy Transmutacji. Na szczęście profesor Dennis Creevey jeszcze nie przyszedł. Wściekła opadła na miejsce, które zawsze zajmowała. Teraz zauważyła, że coś się nie zgadza. Albus z pewnością tak nie wygląda. Albus z pewnością nie był ładną Azjatką, o długich, ciemnych włosach. Rose spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Dziewczyna była Gryfonką, ale Weasley jeszcze nigdy w życiu jej nie widziała.

- No dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz obok mnie siedzieć – powiedziała Azjatka dumnym tonem i podała Rosie rękę. – Maeri Park.

- Rose Weasley – przedstawiła się ruda i uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- No to miłego kwiatuszku – uśmiechnęła się Maeri i przeniosła wzrok na ławkę. Rose obróciła się do tyłu. Teraz zauważyła, że siedzi tam Albus wraz ze swoim kumplem z dormitorium, Joel'em McLaggen'em. Posłał swej kuzynce spojrzenie z cyklu: Nie pytaj, i wrócił do zapewnie pasjonującej rozmowy ze swoim kolegą. W tym momencie do Sali wszedł profesor i rozpoczął lekcję. Najbardziej na Transmutacji wyróżniał się Albus. Nie chodziło o to, że był z niej dobry, ale profesor widocznie go faworyzował. Krążyły po szkole plotki, że Creevey za młodu był wielkim fanem Harry'ego Potter'a i na lekcjach znajdowało to potwierdzenie. Rose mimo tego, że za to nie darzyła nauczyciela szczególną sympatią, musiała przyznać, że lekcje były ciekawe. Zaraz też przestała rozmyślać o siedzącej obok niej dziewczynie i skupiła się na nauce.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ II – TWÓJ UŚMIECH ZMIENIA WSZYSTKO

Pierwsze trzy tygodnie szkoły szybko minęły. Rose nie zauważyła nawet kiedy znów zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do szkolnego życia. Wstawanie też już nie stwarzało jej problemów. Szósta klasa różniła się jednak nieco od lat poprzednich. Do dormitorium dziewczyny wprowadziła się nowa osoba, Maeri. Z początku Weasley nie miała ochoty na zadawanie się z nią, ale po kilku dniach musiała przyznać, że nie żywi do niej antypatii. Wręcz przeciwnie, lubi siedzieć z nią w ławce i słuchać jej chłodnych uwag. Koreanka zaś doszła do wniosku, że skoro Rosie sama na początku wyraziła zainteresowanie jej osobą, to nie ma nic przeciwko, by przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Tak też wkrótce Maeri zdobyła jedyną osobę w szkle, która naprawdę ją lubiła. Trudno się dziwić, zważając na jej wyniosły charakter. Rose tylko śmiała się z tego i kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, kiedy słyszała z ust swojej koleżanki kolejny dumny tekst. Albus nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Było tak też pewnie ze względu na to, że Maeri jakoś nie bardzo dostrzegała jego obecność. Denerwowała go ignorancja z jej strony. Jednak Gryfonka taka już była, wybredna. Inne podejście miała tylko do swojego _kwiatuszka._

- Kwiatuszku! – na dźwięk głosu swojej koleżanki, Rose odwróciła się. Maeri szła wyprostowana, równym krokiem przez korytarz. Odrzuciła w tył swoje długie, piękne włosy, wprawiając tym gestem w zachwyt puchońskich piątoklasistów. Dziewczyna spojrzała tylko na nich i skrzywiła twarz. Czy oni nie widzą różnicy poziomów? Weasley zaśmiała się na ten widok.

- Tu jesteś, myślałam, że poszłaś już na lekcje – uśmiechnęła się Ruda.

- Taki miałam zamiar, ale przylazł jakiś koleś. Jak on to się nazywał – zastanowiła się chwilę Park. – Ivan Demone? Czy jakoś tak.

- Ian Devone – Rose zmienił się wyraz twarzy.

- Czy to nie jest przypadkiem takie coś, co włóczy się za tym blondasem, twoim koszmarem? – powiedziała aż nazbyt poważnie Maeri.

- Tak, to on – zaśmiała się Weasley. – Ale czekaj – zatrzymała się w pół kroku. – Co on od ciebie chciał?

- Coś tam gadał o romantycznym spacerze po błoniach… czy inne takie bzdety. Jakieś światło księżyca i inne sprawy.

- Chyba się nie zgodziłaś? – Rose wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

- Pewnie, że zgodziłam – Koreanka zaśmiała się wrednie. – Coś czuję, że długo sobie dziś na mnie poczeka.

- Ty nie masz zamiaru iść, prawda? – zapytała Weasley już znając odpowiedź. Na twarzy Park pojawił się tylko chytry uśmieszek.

Po wizycie w bibliotece, Rose spieszyła się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Miała spotkać się tam z Al'em i Maeri. Nie chciała, żeby długo czekali sami, bo wiedziała, że rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Nagle usłyszała jakieś krzyki. Skręciła w róg korytarza i wyjrzała, tak by nikt jej nie zauważył. Ian Devone, widocznie zły po tym jak Maeri nie przyszła na spotkanie i godzinę musiał bezowocnie czekać na dworze, znęcał się nad jakimś ślizgońskim pierwszakiem.

- No co mały! – warknął Ian i pociągnął chłopaka za włosy. – Taki mugolak jak ty w Slytherin'ie! – wyśmiał go Devone. – Trzeba nauczyć cię gdzie twoje miejsce! – popchnął chłopaka na ścianę i zaśmiał się wrednie. Wkurzona Rose już chciała ruszyć do akcji, kiedy nagle pojawił się Malfoy. Na jego twarzy widać było złość. Podszedł do swojego kumpla i wymierzył mu cios w twarz. Pięść Malfoy'a musiała być ciężka, bo wściekły Ian upadł na posadzkę.

- Uspokój się człowieku! – powiedział do niego Scorpius i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Nawet swojego atakujesz! Jak ci nie wstyd?! Jeszcze pierwszaka?!

- Dobra, przesadziłem – Ian stał się jakby mniejszy pod wściekłym wzrokiem Malfoy'a. Spojrzał na maltretowanego przez siebie wcześniej chłopczyka – Tego mały, zapomnij o tym. – machnął ręką, podniósł się z trudem i odszedł zły. Malfoy pochylił się zaś nad młodym Ślizgonem i poczochrał go przyjaźnie po włosach.

- Nie rycz mały, Ślizgoni nie płaczą! – zaśmiał się Scorpius. – Theo Smith, mam racje?

- Tak, panie Malfoy – wychrypiał pierwszak.

- Nie jestem żadnym panem Malfoy'em! – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Masz szczęście, że tędy przechodziłem. Następnym razem spróbuj się postawić i zawalczyć o swoje. Wtedy wszyscy docenią twoją wartość.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho Theo. Patrzył na Malfoy'a jak na swój wzór, swojego wybawcę.

- Leć już lepiej do dormitorium – Scorpius wyprostował się. – Tylko nie wchodź tam taki zapłakany! – uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Z tym miłym uśmiechem, podążał wzrokiem za oddalającym się pierwszakiem. Rose zdziwił ten widok. Pierwszy raz widziała swojego wroga numer jeden w takiej sytuacji. Wydawał się jej wtedy taki miły i opiekuńczy. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Ujął ją tym gestem. W tym momencie Scorpius dostrzegł Rose. Już chciał coś warknąć, przekonany, że dziewczyna zaraz sama rozpocznie bitwę, jednak zaraz zamarł. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego. Ten uśmiech wywołał w nim dziwne uczucie. Czuł się tak pierwszy raz. Spojrzał w jej oczy, przyjazne i wesołe. Stał tak wmurowany i patrzył na nią. Ona poczęła iść w jego kierunku i kiedy już wydawało się, że go ominie, przystanęła.

- Mógłbyś częściej być taki, Malfoy – powiedziała, w jej głosie nie słychać było ani odrobiny złośliwości. – Wtedy nawet ja bym cię polubiła – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz, spojrzała na niego, ominęła i odeszła powolnym krokiem. Scorpius śledził jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Wydawała się taka delikatna, dużo niższa od niego. Z pewnością wspaniale byłoby ją przytulić, wtulić się w te rude, pachnące włosy. Chłopak otrząsnął się. O czym on myślał? O przytulaniu Weasley?! Poczuł na siebie gniew. Nie może mieć takich myśli i tyle.

- Scorpius! – ktoś zaśpiewał koło jego ucha. Ocknął się i spojrzał na stojącą obok niego dziewczynę, Olivię Nott.

- A, to tylko ty – rzucił wyraźnie rozczarowany Malfoy.

- A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? – zapytała podenerwowana już Ślizgonka.

- Sam nie wiem… – powiedział odległym głosem Scorpius. I dlaczego wypowiadając te słowa przed oczami stanęła mu pewna rudowłosa Gryfonka?

Weasley zastanawiała się nad tym co właśnie zobaczyła. Czy to możliwe? Czy naprawdę był tam Scorpius Malfoy, a nie ktoś zwyczajnie do niego podobny? Zaśmiała się na tą myśl. To z pewnością był on.

- Rose! Rose! – dziewczyna odwróciła się. Za nią stał zziajany Nathan.

- Wołam cię i wołam – uśmiechnął się.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – powiedziała Gryfonka.

- Mam nadzieję, że tak intensywnie myślałaś o mnie – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie Krukon.

- Oczywiście – wyszczerzyła się Rosie i pokazała mu język.

- Nie bądź taka – w głosie Nathan'a słychać było udawany wyrzut.

- Jaka? – zainteresowała się panna Weasley.

- Nieczuła – powiedział poważnie Krukon. Zaraz jednak wybuchnął śmiechem. – Nie patrz na mnie tak groźnie.

- Dlaczego? – Rosie próbowała przybrać poważną minę.

- Może dlatego, że jeszcze ładniej wyglądasz z uśmiechem na twarz – powiedział cicho Nathan, nachylił nad dziewczyną i dłonią dotknął delikatnie jej policzka. Rose poczuła, że się czerwieni. Spojrzała nieśmiało na chłopaka, jego oczy błyszczały. W tym momencie Krukon delikatnie uszczypnął ją w policzek. Dziewczyna odskoczyła od niego.

- Pucuś – zaśmiał się chłopak.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie – Rose udała obrażoną, ale zaraz też parsknęła śmiechem. Dalej jednak czuła się trochę nieswojo. – Do tej pory nie wiem czemu tak za mną biegłeś – postanowiła dla bezpieczeństwa zmienić temat.

- Chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać – odpowiedział.

- O czym?

- Czymkolwiek – odparł z uśmiechem. Rose poczuła, że ugrzęzła. Czyli jednak Lily dobrze odczytała jego zamiary? Tylko jak to możliwe, że taki chłopak zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę typu Rosie Weasley?_ No trudno, muszę się pogodzić ze swoją niesamowitością_,zaśmiała się w duchu Ruda.

- To mam nadzieję, że spełniłam twoje oczekiwania, bo muszę już lecieć – powiedziała. – Przyjaciele na mnie czekają.

- No trudno – chłopak był wyraźnie zawiedziony. – Następnym razem tak łatwo mi nie uciekniesz. – Rose odwróciła się i pomachała mu, a on stał tam dalej i uśmiechał się sam do

siebie. Tylko Malfoy był wściekły. Wściekły, że akurat musiał się tam znaleźć w tym momencie. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, musiał stamtąd pójść. Miał ochotę zmazać Krukonowi z twarzy ten durny uśmieszek. Szedł szybkim krokiem. Przy uchu trajkotała mu Olivia.

- Zamknij się! – warknął do dziewczyny. Ta momentalnie przestała mówić. Na nią też był zły. To ona wymyśliła sobie, że musi mu coś pokazać, a tak naprawdę okazało się, że chciała iść z nim na jakiś idiotyczny spacer. Przez nią musiał to oglądać. Stanął jak wryty, kiedy dostrzegł na co ten Wayne sobie pozwala. Niech sobie pomaca swój tyłek, a nie twarz Weasley! Nie odda mu swojego wroga numer jeden, nigdy! Co on sobie myśli?! Jego i Rose łączy zdecydowanie silniejsze uczucie! Tak długo budowali przecież wzajemną nienawiść! Nadal jednak musieli jej doglądać, a on co?! Wszystko zepsuje! Chłopak wpadł jak burza do Pokoju Wspólnego i rzucił się do drzwi od dormitorium. Wkurzony opadł na łóżko. Skulił się i przytulił do swej poduszki. W tym momencie Scorpius Malfoy przypominał małe, zagubione dziecko. Prawie już zasnął, tylko jak we mgle mignęła mu myśl o tym, że wolałby, by między nim i Rose było to drugie, tak silne uczucie.

Gdy Rose dotarła do Pokoju Wspólnego, zastała niecodzienny widok. Maeri i Albus siedzieli obok siebie, rozmawiali i śmiali się. Nawet jej nie zauważyli, pochłonięci sobą.

- Widziałaś jego minę?! – pytał po raz kolejny Potter, na co Koreanka zalewała się łzami ze śmiechu.

- Cześć – rzuciła Weasley i opadła na miejsce obok swojej koleżanki.

- Nareszcie jesteś – ucieszyła się Maeri. Razem z Albusem opowiedzieli jej jak to ukryci pod peleryną niewidką, obserwowali wściekłego Devone. Co chwilę przerywali, by wybuchnąć śmiechem. Rose obserwowała ich nieobecnym wzrokiem. Co powinna robić? Zostawić to wszystko jak jest, czy może odwzajemnić zainteresowanie Nathan'a? Nie czuła do niego nic specjalnego, ale była przekonana, że musi go bliżej poznać. Szybko pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi i poszła do dormitorium. Położyła się na swoim łóżku i zamknęła oczy. Powinna być szczęśliwa. Dlaczego nie jest? Dlaczego przed oczyma staje jej obraz uśmiechniętego Malfoy'a? Czy naprawdę nigdy nie widziała jego szczerego, radosnego uśmiechu? Czy może nie chciała widzieć? Dlaczego teraz to dostrzegła? Dlaczego na jego wspomnienie nie myśli o ich wiecznych bójkach i kłótniach, tylko jego uśmiechniętej twarzy? Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zasnęła. Przebudziła się późno w nocy. Usiadła na łóżku i wpatrywała się tępo w przestrzeń. Sama nie wiedziała skąd pojawił się u niej ten zły nastrój. Przeklinała siebie w duchu za głupotę. Nienawiść jest silna, powinna wygrać! I tym razem wygrała, bo dziewczynie znów udało się zasnąć.

Obudziła się z bólem głowy, jednak szczęśliwa, bo udało jej się pozbyć natrętnych myśli. Wściekłość na siebie i swoja własna słabość, dalej nie dawały jej spokoju. Była pewna swojej nieustającej nienawiści do Malfoy'a, jedna chwila nie mogła jej zmienić. Po prostu tak bardzo zdziwił ją fakt, że jest on też człowiekiem. Takim prawdziwym, z krwi i kości, a nie wypełnioną jadem gnidą. Postanowiła do tego nie wracać. Szybko doprowadziła się do porządku i wyszła na śniadanie. Maeri nie było już w dormitorium, więc drogę do Wielkiej Sali pokonała w samotności. W drzwiach zastała Nathan'a, stał oparty o framugę, wyglądał jakby na kogoś czekał. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyprostował.

- Cześć Rose! – zawołał do niej i ruszył w jej stronę. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i pomachał mu.

- Nie wyspałaś się? – zapytał.

- Tak to widać? – przestraszyła się Gryfonka i próbowała rękami poprawić włosy.

- Jak zawsze ładnie wyglądasz – wyszczerzył się Wayne, na co dziewczyna tylko się zarumieniła. – Może coś nie daje ci w nocy spać? – jego głos przybrał podejrzliwy ton. – Jeśli coś cię martwi, zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić.

- Dzięki – odparła Weasley. – Mam tylko małe problemy ze wstawaniem. Jeszcze jutro mam ten okropny egzamin z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Kto w ogóle wymyślił, żeby z tego przedmiotu zdawać teorię? Jeszcze po miesiącu nauki, zgroza. Pewnie Sloth zada pytania z zeszłego roku – oburzyła się szczerze Ruda. Na twarzy Nathan'a pojawiła się zaś radość.

- Wiesz Rose, miałem dziś w planach trochę pouczyć się z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w bibliotece. Za dwa dni będę pisać ten test i wolę się przygotować – powiedział wyczekująco.

- Przynajmniej zaczniesz przygotowania wcześniej niż ja – Ruda zaśmiała się. Nathan wyglądał na trochę zawiedzionego, ale postanowił dalej ciągnąć temat.

- Tylko, że nie wiem czy sam dam radę wystarczająco się zmobilizować – spojrzał na nią znacząco.

- Aha… - Rose powiedziała do siebie cichym głosem. W końcu zrozumiała jego intencje, a ponoć to faceci nie rozumieją aluzji. Krukona wciąż nie zadawalała jej odpowiedź i postanowił się nie poddawać.

- Może chciałabyś się ze mną pouczyć? – postawił sprawę jasno. Trochę zasmucił go fakt, że Rose od razu nie uczepiła się pierwszej możliwej okazji, by razem spędzili trochę czasu. Nie chciał brać jej tego za złe, bo zaraz też poprawił mu się humor, słysząc pozytywną odpowiedź z jej ust.

- To może około 16 w bibliotece? – zaproponowała.

- Będę czekał – zapewnił ją Krukon. – Teraz już lepiej leć zjeść to śniadanie.

- Masz rację, jestem strasznie głodna – powiedziała Weasley, pomachała mu na pożegnanie i ruszyła w kierunku Maeri. Ta siedziała z Al'em i Joel'em przy stole i wszyscy zajadali się tostami z serem.

- Gdzie byłaś tak długo? – chciał wiedzieć jej kuzyn.

- Spotkałam kogoś po drodze – odparła Ruda.

- Nathan'a Wayne? – zapytała Maeri, dalej pracowicie jedząc swojego tosta.

- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiła się Ruda.

- Obserwowaliśmy was – wyszczerzył się Joel.

- Opowiadaj! – Koreanka przeniosła wzrok z posiłku na swoją koleżankę. – On nawet nie jest taki zły, przynajmniej nie jak większość facetów tutaj – powiodła znaczącym spojrzeniem po Albusie i Joel'u, ci tylko spojrzeli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami.

- To nie tak… chyba… - powiedziała Rosie i ugryzła spory kawałek tosta. Przełknęła go, popiła sokiem pomarańczowym i opowiedziała przyjaciołom o tym, że będzie się dziś razem z Nathan'em uczyć w bibliotece.

- Nie wiem czy to jest taki dobry pomysł, że nam o tym opowiedziałaś – zastanowił się Joel,

- Dlaczego? – zapytała Weasley. McLaggen tylko wskazał głową na Maeri i Albus'a , wymieniających między sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

- Nie zaznasz spokoju – westchnął cicho blondyn i wstał od stołu – Ja już lepiej pójdę. – pożegnał się z nimi i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

- To o której ta randka? – zainteresowała się Maeri, a Ruda tylko spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.


End file.
